is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Daryl Ortega
'''Daryl Ortega '''is the twin brother of Matt Ortega and the second love interest within his twin brother's main story route. He is also became the main love interest in his own story route. Appearance Like his brother Matt, Daryl has short ragged dark brown hair with a full fringe and hazel eyes. He physically resembles his brother who has a lean and muscular body. He has a skull with many rose tattoo with the name "Bella Muerte" imprinted on the left chest. He has four outfits on his portrait, his first outfit is his casual outfit; a dark purple short sleeved sports jacket with a white tank top underneath, khaki jeans with a light gray belt around his waist and brown shoes. Like his brother Matt, his jeans are also hipster to show his sexiness. His main outfit is a white formal suit jacket with a black long sleeve button-up shirt, white formal pants and black shoes. He also wears a matching white fedora hat with black linings. In one of the secret scenes in Chapter 8, he wears this outfit but without the fedora hat and the formal suit jacket. This appearance is also seen in his main story route when he became attracted to the player during their dinner date or getting intimate at his villa. At his luxury home during Chapter 6, Daryl only wears a pair of pale brown trousers after he disguises as his brother and being beat up by the Mexican gangsters. In Chapter 9, he was only seen wearing gray jeans with a black belt around his waist and black shoes while he hangs out with several women during his party. *When he disguises as Matt in Chapter 5, Daryl wears Matt's third outfit. Personality Unlike his brother Matt who is a man with guts and a rebel without a cause, Daryl can be described as a brash and arrogant man but is somewhat of an aristocrat who loves to get what he wants especially towards girls including the player whom he became interested with. He is also very aggressive which he aggressively took the player to demonstrate his dangerous driving skills because of his occupation in the illegal car race. According to Matt, Daryl was mostly targeted by the Mexican gangsters which causes him to get hospitalized frequently due to their physical beatings or serious injuries sustained by them. However, he also shows his stupidity and a hypocrite when he poses as his brother Matt just to flirt and kiss the player at the bar while the real Matt was away at Colin's concert as his main reasons of disguising as Matt is to avoid getting targeted by the Mexican gangsters. Although, he was found by one of them when he is about to take the player home. Like Matt, Daryl can be very protective towards the player particularly when she was involved with his dangerous lifestyle especially towards his brother after he was beaten and kidnapped by the Mexican gangsters as its leader challenged him into a car race in which Daryl wins. In later chapters and Season 2, the players begin to like Daryl more than his brother Matt due to his behavior and was aware of Lana who suddenly returns to see his brother and her reasons she had faked her death to move away from the Mexican gangsters where she was secretly their leader. Daryl finally shows his friendly side towards the player and trying his best to help the player on her personal problems with his brother Matt who is now currently became gullible and being manipulate by Lana until he and Matt rescued the player from her and her gang leading to their arrest from the authorities. Daryl also shows his immorality because of his feelings towards the player which also cause the conflict between him and his brother Matt who dislikes to break his engagement to her. Daryl can compassionate at times unlike the first time they meet where he made a casual date with her but rejected his advances as well as blaming the player for breaking his heart. But at the final chapter of the story shows that Daryl wants to elope with the player when she is about to get married with Matt. But soon changes in the bad ending where the player decided to be with him by calling off their marriage while breaking up with Matt and she apologizes to him for breaking his heart which makes himself feeling loved by hugging her comfortably. In his main story, Daryl is shown to be a daredevil when he competes in the illegal car race and enjoys gambling which was seen at the last part of the official trailer. Also, Daryl also works as a scam artist besides his role as an illegal car racer and he has a car motor business called D.O. Import-Export where he let his customers to buy or sell any import and export cars. Daryl also retains his behavior in Matt's story but also demonstrates his reckless driving where he almost rams the player while she crosses the street with his Lamborghini. However despite Matt's warning to the player about him, Daryl later became attracted to the player when they started dating and also aware of the player's motives as she attempted to get his car keys to steal his car just to pay her brother Jason's debt from Giorgio Maccini and his men. He later introduces to the player his friend Joe Kicks who is the famous singer and rapper and also assists the player in confronting the Italian Mafia leader Giorgio at his casino. But Daryl shows his overprotective nature which prompts him to rescue the player who is about to be sexually harassed by Giorgio. In some of the secret scenes, Daryl becomes attracted towards the player whenever they're getting close and also shows him as a consummate ladies' man who allows him to get flirted by other women, making the player to leave him in jealousy. Season 1 (Matt's route) Prior to Matt's story route, Daryl and his twin brother Matt form a group called the Ortega Brothers when they participate in the illegal car race as he rides a luxury sports car. He is also the one to discover Lana was killed in the accident when she is about to be taken to the ambulance and to inform Matt about her condition. Lana's "death" also caused both brothers became strained as Matt immediately decides to quit racing. Daryl first appears to meet the player at the central park where she takes jogging before she went to the gym where his brother Matt teaches the kids in kickboxing. But on his villa, he begins to woo the player to show his aggressiveness and his driving skills in the illegal car race. At one point, he disguises himself as his brother Matt to keep away from the gangsters and to flirt the player while Matt was away at Colin's concert. She later blames him for tricking her. In Chapter 8 when Matt was captured by the gangsters, Daryl wants to save his brother by being challenged into a race which he won. After Matt was rescued, Daryl was the only person to be befriended by the player when she has problems on Matt and also know his change of personality. He is also the one who gives Matt a little more time to think of things. In the bad ending, Daryl comforts the player at his villa after she broke up with Matt due to him being thinking about Lana and her "death". Season 2 (Matt's route) Three months after Matt and the player's romantic relationship continues, He was met again by Matt, Lisa and the player at Starlite which caused the two brothers to have a fall out. Later at his villa, he was surprised to see Lana was alive as she came to see them. Her appearance also causes Matt to be fainted. Daryl became suspicious of her despite she keeps apologizing for her actions. Throughout the chapters, it was Daryl who tries to find Lana's whereabouts which he finds her nowhere to be seen and always telling the player to keep away from her. As he was talking to the player, he heard that she was kidnapped by a group of gangsters leading him to find Matt and to rescue her. In Chapter 9, he and Matt take down most of the gangsters to rescue her leading to Lana's arrest from the authorities. He and his brother Matt begin to have conflict with each other due to their interests with the player. He tried to made a casual date with the player but she rejects his affections. In the final chapter of the story shows Daryl his immorality when he and Matt traded barbs because he had already engaged with the player as Daryl blames her for breaking his heart. In the bad ending, the player soon apologizes to Daryl after she calls off their wedding with Matt and breaking his engagement which makes Daryl hugged her comfortably, showing his love one final time. Season 1 Daryl was first seen angrily open his car window after he nearly rams the player who crosses the street while driving his Lamborghini recklessly. He even teases the player who annoys at his remarks but also surprised that she describes his car. Due to his liking to the player for being a car enthusiast, Daryl gave her his card and number before leaving. Later, he was called by the player about meeting him tomorrow night. As soon as the player is done on her works at Carter Corp. Daryl was waiting for her as she saw his car which leads him to start dating with her. He is also aware of her motives of stealing his car which he keeps his car keys from her. He even asked the player about her occupation which she answered that she works as the interior designer (not knowing she was working from Carter Corp.). Daryl decided to let the player to visit at his villa and requested to take her home with his car which she agreed. Daryl was later mentioned by Matt at the end of the first chapter after he learns from the player about her younger brother Jason by paying an expensive debt from Giorgio Maccini's men and he is the only one can help her deal on her brother's problems. As soon as the player stumbles across at his villa and became amused at the surroundings she meets up with Joe Kicks a friend of his which he let followed her inside of his villa. Daryl soon meets them both and the player requested him to drove his Lamborghini which he agrees as he demonstrates his driving. During the second round he encounters a black motorbike which was rode by his brother Matt as he planned on overtaking it much to the player's disappointment who is now being overwhelmed at his reckless driving. Afterwards, they return to his villa while scolding the player until Matt arrives to see them and Joe. Both brothers begins to quarrel with each other and upon learning that the player is with him at his car as well as her real occupation as an employee at Carter Corp due to being Matt's colleague and not an interior designer. She and Joe wanted to stop both of them from fighting. Afterwards, the player finally tells Matt about how she met Daryl by almost ramming her with his car and admitting her foolishness for letting her ride his car and revealing her true occupation in Carter Corp and as one of Matt's colleagues. Joe laughs at both of them, seeing their screw-ups were entertaining and Matt also came to see Daryl to inform him about the player's problem with her brother Jason which she tells them after Daryl learns her scamming against him. Daryl seemingly agrees to help her brother's problems after Joe convincing him to decide to help her. Despite their confrontation with the player, he agreed to help her brother as she explains to him about Jason and his sexuality and they were born in a conservative family which she didn't tell him about Jason being gay and which is why their parents' disowned him. She then flirts at Daryl who became attracted to her until a sexy lady Kim flirts him on purpose causing the player to leave him. But Daryl stops her from leaving while gazing at her appearance. Trivia * Like Matt, Daryl is based on the real life actor Ian Somerhalder due to him and Matt are identical twin brothers. * Daryl's role in the game is based on the real life WWE professional wrestler and former TNA wrestler Jeff Hardy, the younger brother of Matt Hardy. Unlike him and Matt being identical twins, both Jeff and Matt are not. ** Daryl is always hanging out with other women at his villa, which also references where Jeff was flirted with Lita's rival Trish Stratus and always teaming up with other divas in a mixed tag team matches in later life. ** His strained relationship with his brother Matt references the sibling rivalry between him and his brother Matt Hardy when he turned heel against his brother throughout both WWE and TNA. ** Daryl only has a tattoo on his left chest while Jeff has many tattoos all over his upper body and had his ear pierced while wearing two large rings in each sides. But both shared of wearing their respective chain necklaces. * He is the first person to ride a luxury sports car Lamborghini. The second is Ryan Carter who rides a luxury sports car Aston Martin * His initial actions are similar to the male latino which would later shared by Esteban in Sebastian's route. * His main story route during the official trailer is a reminiscent of the Fast and the Furious film series and his role in competing in the illegal car race is based on the main protagonist Dominic Torreto which portrayed by his infamous actor Vin Diesel. **His interest with the player in one of the secret scenes of the first chapter references the meeting between Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz (portrayed by Michelle Rodriguez) in the first film. Walkthrough Matt's Story-line Main Category:Carter Corp Category:Matt Ortega Category:Male Category:Love Interests Category:Daryl Ortega Category:Protagonists